Two
by DragonHeartStringCore
Summary: Two Time Lords, Two Libraries, Two Hearts
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for a reason.

* * *

River stripped off her clothing piece by piece as she sauntered over to the pool, its warmth welcome in the cool night air, a light steam rising from the surface. She was on Xanderum, a planet not too far from Earth, well, not too far in universe terms that is, she expected by the human definition it was an unimaginable distance away. It was a beautiful planet made up of turquoise oceans broken up by sandy islands making the planet look just like a marble when seen from space. It would be the perfect paradise of a planet if it weren't for the unfortunate problem of having a very long rotation, so long in fact that the day lasted 100 years and so did the night.

This had led to the native species having evolved to hibernate every 100 years, their bodies barely ageing a day whilst they did, and their lovely big houses left entirely empty for any passing traveller who just so happened to have a vortex manipulator to swing by.

River came to this particular house whenever she had a spare day or two to take a breather. It had been easy enough to bypass the 'advanced' security on the property and it was the perfect place to get some peace and quiet whilst still having all the luxury she could want.

She lay on her black lazily floating in the pool as she gazed up at the stars, surrounded by only the soft sound of the water and light from the luminescent plants and the planets 3 moons.

River loved moons, they always reminded her of her time at the Luna university, and the university always reminded her of the doctor. She'd gone there to learn the skills to find him but these days it made her think about him for a somewhat different reason.

Whilst studying there she had decided that she wanted to know if the doctor ever visited the university. She looked back in the history books but couldn't find anything so set her eyes to look for him in the future. She managed to set up a device that would detect if something with two heartbeats passed by it. It was fairly primitive as it could only scan around 50ft or so but River had put it by the entrance to the university's extensive library, assuming that if the doctor ever went to Luna that would likely be where he would go.

She'd forgotten about it over time until she'd gone back to visit Luna almost 70 years of her own life later, around 900 years after she'd put the device there. Despite the time that had passed the University had changed little, it was made so well initially that it was still in great condition and was now considered to be a historical building and was protected from any significant change. As she made her way into the library the memory of the device had sprung to mind and she wondered if it was still functional. Once she managed to find it again she hadn't been surprised to find it had been working all this time, she was very good with engineering after all.

Intrigued, she had a look at the data and found that the doctor had visited the university at least 80 times since she had left over the almost 1000 years since she put the device there, well around 80 anyway, Timelords weren't the only species with two hearts after all. At the time, she had thought about how useful it would be if she ever wanted to find him so she hung onto the data in case of emergency.

The first time she used it however it had not been for the reason she expected. She had just been to see the doctor on one of their late-night adventures on the Tardis and he'd left her far too soon. She'd been wanting him all night, was practically dragging him back to the Tardis so she could get him out of his clothes but when they'd arrived Amy had been awake so, utterly embarrassed that he had been caught pushing her daughter against the Tardis doors, the doctor called it off and she was left needy, her body primed but denied.

River was going to go back to her room to sort herself out, she needed to alleviate the ache between her thighs, but when she got there had glimpsed the list of dates the doctor was in the library on Luna and had a wicked thought. She had used her vortex manipulator to travel straight to the university just before the doctor was due to pass by. It was only minutes until she spotted him, Eleven, walking in completely oblivious of what was waiting for him. She had quietly followed him through the shelves of books and when he was lost in the pages of a large tome came up and gently placed a finger under his chin, directing his eyes away from the words and into her eyes. He wasn't too surprised to see her, this was her old university after all, but when he noticed what she was wearing, because over time he had learnt to notice, he realised what she was there for.

He had protested at first, as she would expect from the ever childish Eleven, saying they shouldn't do that in public, not there, not in a library of all places. A look other than the prudish worry she expected to see had flashed across his eyes when he had said that, an emotion that looked for some reason so painful it for just a brief moment almost made her heart break. _'But I love libraries'_ she had purred in his ear, and he had gripped her waist so tightly at that, had taken her against the shelves, the passion from him so fierce and beautiful.

The second time she went to find him it was for the same reason as the first, the memory of the last time so intense that she could barely think about it without wanting him again. That time it had been an older Eleven who was at the library and it was obvious he wasn't there to look for books, he was there for her, not to talk, not because he needed her help, he was there because he needed _her_. And that's what the library at Luna University became to them, a place they could go when they wanted to hold each other, to fuck each other, to come together in bliss. Sometimes she wondered if he had been there on purpose that second time, knowing in his past what the library would be for them and wanting to set the precedent right from the beginning, already living though and loving their time in there as much as he knew she would come to.

She was starting to feel herself getting turned on again thinking about it, pressing her legs together as she gazed up at the moons. Perhaps it was time to go back to the library again. It hadn't been long since she'd last been with the Doctor, in fact he'd had his way with her just last week in her timeline, but it had been a little while since she had last gone to the library for him.

River then remembered why it had been a while, she had been saving the next date on her list for when she was particularly needy. It looked like the doctor had entered the library twice that night, either the first time had been so good he had to come back for a second round, or he just forgot that he'd already visited the library on that same day before. Either way River didn't care, it meant that it would likely be a very fun evening for her.

Of course, she could skip ahead on her list of dates for another time when he was just there for one night but she didn't like skipping ahead, their timelines were too messed up as it was. Besides, how often was she relaxed and clean and more than ready to take him? More often than not she was on the run or covered in dirt and blood from a fight, now was a far better time than ever.

It was decided, tonight she would go to the library to have the night she expected would be the highlight of all her evenings spent in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

River took her time getting ready, despite who she was she felt like the one thing she never seemed to have enough of was time so savoured it when she could.

Since she came to this house so often she used it as a store of sorts, a good safe place to keep a lot of her possessions. Xanderum was a suitable place for it really since it was a stable planet with no history of invasion. It had few inhabitants thanks to its unique rotation length, they were rich but not so much that it was worth travelling across the galaxy to steal from them, and the only natural resource they had in abundance was sand which was fortunately not in particularly high demand.

She decided to wear the same heels as she had when they went to the Byzantium. Naturally she didn't have the fondest memories of that particular adventure on account of encountering the weeping angels, one of the most daunting foes in the universe and the very one which had sent her parents beyond her reach, but they really were fabulous shoes so she couldn't resist.

Her hair she put into a loose bun, she knew the Doctor preferred it down and wild but it did tend to have a habit of getting in the way, particularly on their more _energetic_ encounters, and she didn't need the distraction today.

She wore a dress with a tight strapless bodice which had a neckline that went perhaps just too low down to be called respectable, her breasts looking like they could escape at any moment, River hoping they wouldn't be as successful at it as she was at escaping. The dress had a long flowing skirt which reached the floor and a large slit up the side, showing just enough leg that you'd question whether she was in fact wearing underwear or not. She was not.

Looking herself up and down in the mirror River decided she may have to wear a cloak into the library this time, her dress was perhaps a tad too risqué on this particular occasion to get away with walking around a prestigious university campus. She wasn't one to usually shy away from such things but she'd dressed up for the Doctor in particular tonight and she wanted it to be for his eyes only.

After finishing off her makeup and finding a suitable cloak River double checked the time and date on her data list, grabbed her vortex manipulator, and was off.

* * *

It was early evening when she arrived, the last of the students making their way back to their dorms. River looked up to the tower clock over the library, she had roughly ten minutes until the Doctor was due to arrive. She decided to wait near the entrance this time, she needed him and couldn't wait to play their usual game of finding one another amongst the library's vast shelves.

She was impatient, even her most favourite of books from her time at the University – Lost Treasures of the Milky Way – could barely keep her from glancing to the door every few seconds. It was of course a favourite since she had made it her personal mission to find said lost treasures, a feat she had been most successful at, even finding out that it had been herself that had ended up losing some of them in the first place.

A particular page caught her attention, a diamond, the Halassi Androvar, when she at last noticed in the corner of her eye a presence which one simply couldn't ignore.

He smiled at her through his long brown hair, his bowtie crooked and a look in his eyes that made River's heart speed up. It only took her a second to realise that Eleven was in a mood she didn't see him in often. He was angry, his patrician face was as calm and serene as ever but the smile was not his usually jolly one, it was a devilish smile accompanied by a salacious glint in his eyes.

He stalked over to her and took her hand, pulling her through the library without so much as a hello. River's mind went into analysis mode, she needed to work out why he was angry. She looked at his hair length, his scars, his height, because she'd noticed that the older he got in one body it would get ever so slightly shorter, but then her eyes settled on the tip of a book cover just visible in his jacket pocket, Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town.

This was Eleven after her parents were taken away from them both forever. After they were gone, she had stayed with him for a short while on the Tardis, they had grieved together, held one another, cried together. That first night after Amy and Rory had been sent out of their reach by the weeping angel River noticed the Tardis land and the Doctor leave, he was there holding her tight in the morning when she awoke and she had never asked where he went, but now she knew.

He came here, to now, to her. Eleven came to the River he needed to help him because he knew that back then he needed to be there for her, his wife who had just lost her parents, but now it was her turn to be there for him. Back on the Tardis that night they fucked slowly and with love, held each other softly and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

They barely made it to the place they usually went to, a forgotten room in the depths of the library where the most diligent of students used to sleep when they were up late studying. As soon as the door was closed the Doctor pushed River up against it and held her face firmly but ever so gently in his hands.

"Hello Sweetie." He whispered, his voice sounding like it might crack if he spoke any louder.

"Hello my love." She replied as she placed her hands over his own. "I've missed you."

Eleven nodded, his jaw clenched and a tear threatening to spill from his eyes.

It hurt River to see him like this, she'd lived through him feeling this pain once before but now it felt so much rawer. Before he'd been trying to protect her from himself but now she knew what he needed, he needed to release the anger and hatred that had built inside him.

River reached down and gently slipped the book out of his pocket, the Doctor almost recoiling away when he saw that she'd noticed it, but she held him close. She needed him to realise that she knew why he was here, what he needed, that he didn't need to hold back. Placing the book down carefully on a shelf she turned back to face him, sure there was a fire of excitement burning in her eyes, and she kissed him.

The Doctor's hands immediately came to rest on her hips and he kissed her back fiercely, eliciting a low moan of approval from River. His tongue ran along her lip, begging for entry, which she gladly gave it, then started to fight for dominance with her own. She intertwined her hands in his hair and pulled him even closer, rocking her hips against him slightly as she did. The guttural sound that came from Eleven sent shivers up her spine, and his grip on her turned bruising hard as he bucked up into her. Suddenly he pulled her cloak off and he was lifting her, her legs wrapped tightly around his back, as he carried her round the bed and placed her surprisingly carefully on the sheets.

He stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her sprawled on it, his eyes finally seeing past his lust for her and started to take in her appearance. The Doctor pushed the dress off her shoulders, her breasts easily coming free from their already precarious position. He kissed roughly down her neck and his lips closed around her nipple, his teeth grazing it just enough to give River the pleasure pain than never failed to send a rush of lust down between her legs. He worked on each of them until both were hard and red and oh so sweetly sore, her back arched and her chest heaving as she took deep shaking breaths.

He'd obviously clocked the large slit in the side of her dress because his hand quickly made its way up to her cunt. Her underwear was easily ripped off and cast aside, his fingers slid along her sex, circling her clit and then he plunged them into her, he didn't need to take his time, she was ready for him. Eleven worked his fingers inside of her, his thumb pressed firmly on her clit, building the pressure within her so expertly, knowing from countless experiences how her body worked. She was so close when suddenly he removed his hand from her, River has to stop herself from letting out a sob, feeling like she wanted to whip out her blaster right then and there for him denying her.

"I want to be inside you when you cum River" He rasped in her ear, the sound of a belt buckle being undone faintly registering in the background. "I want to feel you come apart around me."

And with that he was firmly and deeply inside her, River almost coming apart then and there, all thoughts of the blaster gone as quickly as they came. The Doctor groaned against her neck when he was in to the hilt, his hands coming to grip her ample hips holding her firmly in place as she wrapped her legs around him. River never felt so perfectly stretched and full as she did with the Doctor, no matter how many other beings she slept with, it was like they had been made to fit together, this version of him especially.

He was rough but she met him for every thrust, loving this just as much as he did. Her hair fell out from its bun and laid wild around her face, the Doctor's lips curling up at the corners when he noticed.

"I wish we could do this forever." He panted out, punctuating each word with a particularly forceful rock of his hips.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." She managed to reply, at least she thought she did anyway, at this point she was in such bliss she wasn't sure what was real or not.

River knew he meant it. In that moment, and in many moments before and after, the one thing he wanted with all his heart was to be with her, to be in her, forever.

He started to pound into her with abandon, the sensation he was creating within her overwhelming. He locked eyes with her, knowing how close she was, wanting to see it when she came. And then she did, harder than most times she had ever before. She throbbed around him, her back arching and body quivering and her orgasm pulsated through her.

The doctor froze for a second, savouring the result us his work as his wife shook around him, and then with one last thrust he was coming with her, filling her. They lay together for a short while after, Eleven loathe to remove himself from her so stayed there as long has he could, revelling in way River squirmed whenever he gave his hips a small thrust, both of them breathing heavily.

After a while he moved to lie beside her and came and rest his head on her chest, her hand coming to run her fingers softly through his hair as he had come to so love.

"Let it out" River said, knowing what he needed, knowing she was the only one he could be how he needed to be now with.

She got no response but could feel his wet tears start to fall onto her skin, could hear the soft gasps for breath as he cried. River held him as he sobbed, trying hard to stay strong for him. For her it had been so many years since that day, long enough that she'd healed from it, but seeing him this way, his emotions so raw, it was hard to maintain her composure.

"River." He whispered after what must have been hours.

"Yes, my love."

"I know I'm going to ask you to stay with me tomorrow, my tomorrow, and you'll say yes, for a time, but I mean it, I want to spend a long time with you without one of us running away."

His words hit River hard. All she'd ever wanted was to spend time with him but it was never the right time. At the time he was in he was right, she was too hurt from losing her parents to stay with him for long, and all the rest of the time he was off exploring alone or with his other companions.

"Come and get me when the old me has gone." She agreed calmly.

"Really?" He asked as he raised his head from her chest to look her in the eyes, almost sounding surprised, as if he didn't know how much she loved him. It stung.

"Of course, my love." She smiled as she brought her hand to his cheek, so good at hiding the pain he inadvertently caused her.

He smiled back at her and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you River" He kissed her again. "More than anyone. You know that, don't you?"

River knew he asked because he knew how he could be. He knew how bad he could be with her sometimes, fortunately his future self was much better at expressing himself.

"I do, really" She reassured him.

"Good."

They talked about her parents for a little while, each knowing she had already had this conversation in the past and he was about to, until the Doctor decided it was time to go back.

"Thank you." He said sincerely as she straightened his bow tie. "I could never have done this without you…"

"It's OK" She reassured him, seeing the red coming to his cheeks. He was so good with words, could literally stop invasions and say words with them, but sometimes when it came to her he couldn't seem to find them.

He smiled a grateful smile.

"I'll see you very soon then" He said, giving her one last kiss." Better go back to gaudy place you like on Xanderum and pack before I get there and try and get into your treasure" He joked before running off with his trademark grin.

She couldn't help but chuckle seeing him back to almost his usually self, on the outside at least.

River knew he would in fact pick her up from Xanderum but that he would inevitably get the timing slightly off and be late which meant she had plenty of time to go and have some fun with whichever doctor was supposed to show up in the next half hour…

She wondered which one it would be this time.


End file.
